winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Marion
Queen Marion (also called Queen Mariam or Queen Miriam) is the queen of the realm of Domino. She is the wife of King Oritel, biological mother of Crown Princess Daphne and Princess Bloom, and mother-in-law to Prince Thoren as of the Season 6 finale. She was also the co-founder and prominent member of the former Company of Light. Appearance |-|Royal Attire= With a light skin tone, a tall and slender frame, long locks of curly red hair and bright green eyes, Marion bears a striking resemblance to her youngest daughter Bloom. Marion often wears her hair in a large updo adorned with a ring of pearls and a three-pointed crown as long curled tendrils cascade down the sides of her face, neck and back. She also wears light pink lipstick and faint green eyeshadow. Her attire consists of a long bright green dress with paler green and pink accents. Large green and pink shoulder blades poke out from the sides as her green sleeves become large, puffy and lighter in color around her elbows. Their buffs are bound to her wrist by two pink jewels. The torso of the dress consists of a pink corset bodice with dark pinkish-purple patterns on the front, as the rest of the dress flows from there and past her feet, keeping them concealed. Marion also wears a small gold necklace with a large pinkish-purple gemstone to match the ones on her cuffs. Lastly, an elegant pale pink fur cape flows from behind her down to the ground as it curls inward. It also doubles as a boa of sorts as it splits off into two slimmer stands at the front the flow down to just above the queen's feet. In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Marion is shown in a completely different dress entirely as her hair no longer remains held in an updo. Rather than her signature green, Marion wears a cerulean dress with lighter blue and purple accents, as well as metal shoulder blades and an armored corset. The dress itself is near identical to her usual one in shape and style. Marion - Artwork.jpg|Marion's official design. Marion_first_movie1.png|Marion in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. |-|Warrior's Attire= During her youth as a warrior in the Company of Light, Marion wore her hair down, topping it all off with a large gold crown with a red gem at the front. Her attire consisted of a bright green bodysuit and light pink armor adorned with other red gems like the one on her crown on the center of her chest, waist and the tips of her boots. Gold shoulder blades jut out from the pink armored torso-piece as gold fabric wraps around her waist like a belt bound by a red gem. Under it flows a large piece of the gold fabric that contains the pattern of a darker colored spear pointing down to a flame at the tip. Her boots are also adorned in gold patterns and each have a small silver or black gem placed at the center. Marion.JPG Personality Marion carries herself as a very calm and demure queen, acting as the more level-headed voice of reason between her and Oritel. All throughout the second movie, she is seen affectionately following her husband and acts as either an advisor to him or a mediator between him and Bloom due to their stubborn natures. In fact, it is because of Oritel's stubborn tendencies that he often mulls over and considers whatever pieces of advice Marion gives him as she is almost always able to find an answer for the problems he may be facing while he is stuck unable to find any himself (or admit to any due to being stubborn and traditional). Though she is aware of the importance of royal protocol, Marion seems to prefer being a bit more flexible, as she will be more than happy to bend a few rules if it means keeping her children content. She can also act a benevolent guiding hand with Bloom similarly to how Daphne was for most of her youth. While Oritel can be overbearing at times, Marion gives Bloom the space she needs to live her life freely, believing that she had already become the wonderful princess Domino needs. Likewise, she is a very loving person who holds a lot of love for her family, kingdom and comrades. Her love towards everyone important to her acts as the source of her bravery and determination, especially when she was an acting member of the Company of Light in its heyday. She is also shown to be very cool and collected in battle, refusing to let her emotions spill out of control as any misstep could spell her demise (which it did for almost two decades). However, if any one of her loved ones are put in mortal danger, Marion becomes more reckless and panicked, which can be seen with how she transferred herself into her husband's sword as he was dragged into Obsidian. This particular fear of losing Oritel also rears its ugly head in her confrontation with the Trix in Season 5, so her close brush with death at the hands of the Ancestral Witches seems to be something she tries to keep locked behind her usually demure demeanor to keep from looking weak or worrying her loved ones. Pre-Series Sometime during her youth, Marion met Oritel, most likely through an arranged marriage, which is a long upheld tradition in the Domino Royal Family as revealed in the movie, Magical Adventure. The two presumably enjoyed a happy, love-filled marriage together, during which they bore two daughters: the eldest they named Daphne and the youngest, Bloom. During her reign as queen, the Ancestral Witches had uncovered the location of the Dragon's Flame on her realm. Aware of the destruction and death that the Witches often left in their wake, Marion established the Company of Light, a group of fearsome magical warriors, alongside her husband and king, Oritel. Those who joined the Company of Light alongside them were Hagen, Faragonda and Saladin. Griffin would later join their ranks after fleeing from her previous alliance with the Witches and their son, Valtor. Marion would go on to engage in countless battles against the Ancestral Witches with the Company of Light until their eventual raid on Domino after managing to foiling one of Oritel's plans to ensure the realm's safety. As Marion and the Company of Light tried to fend off the Ancestral Witches, they were left to face off against Valtor as the Witches raided the royal palace. Daphne, her eldest daughter, teleported Bloom to Earth where the Witches would never find her or the Dragon's Flame, which she had already transferred over to her. The Company of Light fought against the Ancestral Witches and their forces with all their might until they were successful in defeating them. Unfortunately, Marion could not celebrate their victory as both her daughters were presumably killed in the attack; Daphne was reduced to a spirit without a body and Bloom was nowhere to be found. Just as the Company of Light prepared to do away with the Witches for good by banishing them into the dark realm of Obsidian, Oritel was dragged into the portal with the Witches. Refusing to abandon the only family she now had left, Marion cast a spell to transfer her spirit inside the blade of her husband's sword. Additionally, the overwhelmingly negative energy pouring out from the Obsidian portal sucked in all the surviving inhabitants and froze the realm over. Inside the realm of Obsidian itself, Marion remained dormant inside Oritel's sword as her husband and the rest of her people were petrified in black stone. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= Marion is first seen in the episode "Professor Avalon's Secret" in a dream of Bloom's. In this dream, Bloom reaches out to silhouettes of Marion, Oritel and a young Daphne with the arms should have had as a baby. Suddenly, the royal family's crest comes into view as a melody is heard, which causes Bloom to wake up gasping. The next morning, Bloom tells Professor Avalon about her dream, which he explains was about something that "touched her heart," and agrees to help Bloom discover more of her birth parents and origins when asked. Later into the episode, Marion's name is shown alongside Oritel's on a crystal containing the Domino Royal Family Tree just about Daphne and Bloom. Marion appears again in the episode "The Spy in the Shadows" as part of Bloom's magical journey into her subconscious during a session with Professor Avalon. In it, she appears alongside Oritel and the Great Dragon before an ominous smoky mass appears before Bloom, clouding around her and sending her into a panic that breaks her out of her journey. |-|Season 3= Throughout the third season, Marion is mentioned at various points as Bloom laments over being the sole survivor of Domino's downfall. With no other beings from Domino to sacrifice herself for, she had no chances of earning her Enchantix and become a full-fledged fairy. Additionally, Valtor, having been freed from the Omega Dimension, now seeks to exact his vengeance towards Domino's monarchs onto their surviving child. Marion's image is not seen until the episode "Fury!" where once Bloom remains as the only one of the Winx still standing against Valtor at Cloud Tower, Valtor recounts the demise of both Marion and Oritel to further enrage Bloom. He claims that he had separated the pair and ensnared Marion in the grip of a giant hand that emerged from the ground below her. Oritel quickly arrived to try and rescue her but, as he tried to release the grip around Marion, Valtor snuck up behind the two and dealt the finishing blows. Later, when the Winx confront Valtor with the Water Stars in "The Wizard's Challenge," Valtor changes up his story before the Winx can vanquish him. Fully aware of Bloom's desperation to find her birth parents, Valtor claims to have absorbed both Marion and Oritel into his body, where they remain alive but trapped, to pressure Bloom into letting him go as his death would mean the deaths of her birth parents. Bloom reluctantly does so, only to learn of how both Valtor's claims were lies from the Ancestral Witches themselves in "Witches' Revelation." By the season finale, Bloom believes herself to be ready to resume the search for her birth parents in spite of her incomplete Enchantix powers. As she vows to do so, she looks up into the sky to see the image of Marion and Oritel amongst the stars. |-|Season 5= With Domino having been restored a bit over a year ago, the realm has slowly begun reassuming its role as a prominent and powerful realm within the Magic Dimension. As such, Queen Marion continues to lead her people toward that goal. By the episode "Test of Courage," Marion helps organize the Domino Renewal Ceremony at the royal palace to give thanks to Sky for saving her kingdom. Due to it being such an important event, Bloom, the realm's sole heir, and the Winx, the ones also responsible for the realm's restoration, attend the Renewal Ceremony as well despite being pressed for time thanks to their Sirenix Quest. Tecna and Musa, however, stay behind to find clues concerning the whereabouts of the Gem of Courage. Though she and Oritel give their thanks to Sky, he cannot remember meeting them, let alone saving them, thanks to his amnesia. Once Bloom and her friends need to rush out of the Ceremony upon finding out that the final Gem needed for their Quest lies somewhere on Domino, Marion allows them to leave as Sky is made to stay to cover for her. So, as the girls journey to the Yellow Reef, Marion and Oritel finally commence the Ceremony but, just as they present Sky with the Sword of Domino, the Trix crash it and attack everyone in sight. Marion and Oritel prove themselves to be formidable against the Trix, having fought worse enemies than them but, unfortunately, the two monarchs fall prey to one of the Trix's deceptions, which leaves them unguarded and open to an attack. They are then frozen by the Trix and used as hostages to pressure Daphne into revealing everything she knows concerning Sirenix. Luckily, the Winx arrive just in time to drive the Trix back and Marion and Oritel are reverted back to their normal selves thanks to the combined powers of Bloom and Sky through the Sword of Domino. *Winx Club - Episode 516 *Winx Club - Episode 518 *Winx Club - Episode 524 *Winx Club - Episode 526 |-|Season 6= In the "Inspiration of Sirenix", Marion and her husband, King Oritel, were seen celebrating Daphne's return. In "Mythix", Marion and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. |-|Season 7= *Winx Club - Episode 719 Specials The Shadow Phoenix Similar to her appearance in the episode "The Spy in the Shadows," Marion appears alongside Oritel within Bloom's subconscious magical journey during a session with Professor Avalon. They appear at the end of a tunnel made of smoke and call out to Bloom, who is ultimately unable to reach them when the image of a Dragon appears above them. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Following Valtor's defeat, the Winx pick up the search for King Oritel and Queen Marion with their first major step being to seek out Hagen, a former member of the Company of Light and the one responsible for forging the Sword of Oritel. However, when they do find him and bring him back to Alfea, Hagen tries to discourage Bloom from looking any further. Though he is both relieved and surprised that one of the realm's royal heirs managed to survive the raid, Hagen believes everyone else, including Marion, to have died with Domino's downfall, and does not wish to see Bloom search in vain. Hagen's words deeply wound Bloom but, after receiving comfort from Sky and her friends, as well as a dream showing her the true fate of Marion and Oritel, Bloom decides to continue the search. With Daphne's Mask and the location of the Book of Fate in mind, Bloom, the Winx and Specialists head out for Domino to find the Book. After the group manages to pacify the Roc and enter the library on its back, they are met by Bartelby, the spirit of the royal scribe as appointed by Oritel, who shows them to the Book of Fate. In it, the Winx learn bits of Marion's life, from her marriage to Oritel to the formation of the Company of Light, as well as how all the inhabitants of Domino survived the realm's downfall but remain trapped within the nightmarish dimension of Obsidian. Eventually, after being stalled by Mandragora, Keeper of the Obsidian Circle and faithful servant to the Ancestral Witches, the Winx manage to enter Obsidian and combat their worst fears as the Witches try to possess their bodies. They then show Bloom the figure of a man encased in stone reaching out towards a sword stuck in a spire of stone just in front of him and, to her horror, the man is Oritel himself, meaning that the sword just out of his reach is the one which Marion remains trapped in. Sky, who enters Obsidian moments later, grabs hold of Oritel's sword and seemingly perishes as only a "crownless king" can wield it, which causes Bloom to succumb to her feelings of despair and loneliness as the last one standing. However, Daphne's spirit reminds her of how she is never alone, which prompts Bloom into wearing her sister's mask one more time. Through it, Bloom and Daphne combine their powers and blast away the Ancestral Witches while Sky, who had been coronated the night of the Winx's graduation, regains consciousness and helps destroy the Obsidian Dimension by releasing the Sword of Oritel. With Obsidian destroyed, Domino is reverted back to its former glory as all its denizens are freed. Once Oritel is free, he grabs hold of his sword to free Marion, and the two reunited with their long-lost daughters. Initially upset with how Daphne had been rendered a spirit, Marion and Oritel remain overjoyed nonetheless, and go on to promise Bloom that though they were not there for the first part of her life, they will make sure to be present for the rest of it. Marion, now able to physically hold Bloom once again, praises her for being a beautiful princess, her little girl and precious daughter with a good heart and a strong will. Later that day, a party is held on Domino to celebrate its restoration and its royal family's reunion. Here, Marion meets Mike and Vanessa, Bloom's foster parents, and thanks them for all they had done for their daughter. |-|Magical Adventure= With the kingdom of Domino revived and the royal family reunited, Marion begins trying to take on the role of an active mother to her youngest daughter, Bloom. She is first seen taking her out to the palace gardens with Oritel to gift her with Peg before retreating back into the royal palace to let Bloom spend the rest of the day enjoying herself. By the end of the day, Marion witnesses Sky propose to Bloom and eases Oritel of his worries by reminding him that he proposed to her in the same way. However, after two days of making preparations for Bloom and Sky's upcoming wedding (with Marion preparing her daughter's wedding dress), news of Sky inexplicably canceling their wedding and ending his engagement with Bloom reaches the royal palace. Though she is just as confused as everyone else, Marion tries to calm Oritel down as he flies into a rage and, unfortunately, she is unable to successfully calm him down, as Oritel decides to bring back the old tradition of conducting a selection process to find a prince that he can approve of to marry Bloom. He continues to go on with the process despite Bloom's wishes and Marion's advice, though, Marion remains as a caring hand to Bloom, who is clearly distressed by this sudden turn of events. Once Bloom finally decides that enough is enough and flees to Earth with the Winx after Oritel bans Sky from setting foot on Domino, Marion somehow gets a hold of the note Erendor entrusted to the recently banished prince and reads it. She then hands the note over to Oritel to stop him from ranting and make him realize that the two of them owe Sky an apology. Eventually, she and Oritel travel to Earth themselves, where they meet Mike and Vanessa, Bloom's foster parents, in the hopes of learning how to better understand their youngest daughter since they missed out on the many crucial stages of her early life. The two monarchs then sit down to watch a slideshow of Bloom's childhood and become more grateful to Mike and Vanessa than they ever were before. Shortly after thanking Mike and Vanessa, Bloom and the Winx return to her Gardenia home to find her birth parents there. Marion remains quiet and watchful as Bloom chews out Oritel, refusing to listen to him in a similar manner to how he treated Sky, before she and her friends leave for Eraklyon to save the Magical Universe's positive magic. Since she is not seen for the rest of the movie, it is safe to assume that Marion simply returned to the Domino Royal Palace as Oritel left for Eraklyon himself to patch things up with both his old friend and his only surviving daughter. Comics Winx Club |-|Season 4= Marion is first mentioned rather vaguely in the beginning of Issue 97 by Bloom after she returns to Gardenia from Domino's royal palace. Stella tries to ask Bloom how things went as she unpacks wishing to know every little detail of her visit, which prompts Bloom to ask if she would like her to start off with how she tripped over the red carpet or how she completely embarrassed herself in front of a crowd of major dignitaries by forgetting her speech. She then sinks down into her bed, claiming to be a catastrophe of a princess as she ended up doing the one thing she did not want to: disappoint her birth parents, and so Stella tries to bring her friend's spirits back up by assuring her that Oritel and Marion would still be proud of her no matter what she did. She even offers to give Bloom advice on how to behave like a princess should in all occasions until the pair are interrupted when Roxy enters the room to see if Bloom came back from her trip. Halfway into the issue, Marion makes her debut after Neruman's ambush on the Winx upon their arrival into the Dark Dimension. She appears very concerned for Bloom alongside Oritel when Bloom suddenly wakes up to find herself mysteriously back in her room at the Domino Royal Palace. As she tries to make sense of everything, Marion and Oritel explain to Bloom that she had already defeated Neruman but was the only one of the Winx to escape the Dark Dimension successfully, as its portal closed just behind her and trapped the others within it. The Fortress of Light templars were also able to rescue Bloom, bringing her back to Domino, but the rest of the Winx continued to remain trapped in the Dark Dimension with no other way out. Having heard enough, Bloom springs to her feet with the intent of returning to the Dark Dimension's portal to save her friends, but Marion and Oritel do not wish to lose their daughter a second time. Eventually, after Oritel snaps at Bloom, Marion chimes in, insisting that Bloom's friends are lost forever now and that the Winx Club no longer exists. Hearing all of this helps Bloom realize that the Marion and Oritel that stand before her are nothing more than imposters, as neither of them would say such horrible things, nor would they ever fear doing the right thing even if it came at a high cost. The two imposters then charge at Bloom, taking hold of her arms to prevent her from escaping. As Bloom struggles to break free, the two imposters reveal their true identities to be that of Neruman's shadows, and Bloom is able to beat them back with the help of her Believix energy and Flora's words. Marion does not appear again until Issue 100 when, after being plunged into her own memories, Bloom finds herself back in front of her home in Gardenia, only to be greeted by Marion as Oritel argues with Mike and Vanessa over which set of parents Bloom cares for the most. As Mike and Vanessa rush over to Bloom to confirm their thoughts of how she cares for them more, Marion warns for Bloom not to listen to them as they do not seem to be acting normally. This causes Bloom to make a decision on whether she should embrace her foster parents to reassure them or rebuke them for thinking that she ever stopped loving them. If Bloom chooses to embrace her foster parents and reassure them that she will always love them as much as her birth parents, Mike and Vanessa reveal themselves to be a pair of shadow monsters. Marion will then rush to Bloom's aid with Oritel as she struggles to transform in vain. As Bloom makes a dash for the door, Marion hastily explains that the shadow monsters temporarily canceled out her powers and urges for Bloom to save herself as they begin to multiply. If Bloom chooses to rebuke her foster parents for thinking that she would ever stop loving them, then Marion will stand by Bloom with Oritel to praise her for standing her ground and tell her that they are one big family. That is when Mike and Vanessa reveal themselves to be shadow monsters and multiply at a rapid pace, prompting Bloom to put up a magic shield around her and her birth parents. As she struggles to keep the shield up, everything fades into sudden blackness and when Bloom can see again, she finds that her birth parents are gone and that she had somehow ended up at the Eraklyon Royal Palace. |-|Season 6= Marion finally makes her physical debut in An Unforgettable Party alongside Oritel, Daphne and Thoren when they arrive at the Solarian Royal Palace to celebrate the anniversary of Radius' ascent to the throne. When chaos later erupts and Celsius' plan has been uncovered, Marion can be seen again hiding behind Oritel as he tries to fend of the mutant insects. Bloom hears her shriek and promptly comes to their aid by protecting them within her Red Dragon Orb. Unfortunately, this distracts Bloom long enough for a hypnotized Sky to attack her from behind. Marion can be seen again at the very end of the issue dancing with her husband now that Celsius had been apprehended and his mutant insects had been properly dealt with. World of Winx #164: The Ice Land Magical Abilities Marion was defined as being incredibly powerful, even if it is unknown whether she is just a fairy like Bloom or if she had also been a Nymph of Magix like her daughter Daphne had been. She has never been shown with wings. Marion could also have had the powers of the Dragon's Flame as it has never been revealed in the show who among Marion and Oritel used to be the Keeper of the Dragon Fire before Daphne although it is known that Oritel's sword obtained its power from the Dragon's Flame. Marion has demonstrated her powers three times, when she transformed Bloom's outfit by magic into an appropriate horse riding one, when she was fighting in a vision of the story of the Company of Light when Bloom entered The Obsidian Circle and also during that vision when Marion used her magic to put herself in the sword of king Oritel. Trivia *The names Marion and Mariam are derived from Maria. Originally, the name Maria acted as the feminine counterpart to the Roman name Marius but, once Christianity had spread across the Roman Empire, it became the Latinized form of the name Miriam, the name of the Holy Mother Mary. **The name Miriam is one of Hebrew origins with various meanings like rebellious, "strong waters," mistress, "exalted one," "wished-for child," "ruling one" and beautiful. **One particular hypothesis is that the name originates from the Ancient Egyptian words myr (beloved) or mr (love), as the name the way the Ancient Hebrews had spelled the name Meritamen (or Merit-Amun), which means "beloved of the God Amun." *Marion is very similar to Earth Fairy High Queen Morgana in that the two were sealed in other realms while their homeworlds were destroyed around the same time, only to be set free by their respective daughters once they realized a major part of their fairy heritage and powers. *Marion's Nickelodeon voice actress, Larisa Oleynik, also voices Icy. *Currently, it is unknown as to whether Marion or Oritel was the one born into the Domino Royal Family. **If Marion's supposed use of the Dragon's Flame turns out to be true, then that would make her the royal heir as the Flame had been entrusted to the royal family since the Great Dragon began its slumber and thus, has been passed down solely from heir to heir. On the other hand, Oritel requires the use of his sword containing a spark of the Flame to actively wields its power. ***One issue of the Winx Club Comic Series even implies that Daphne may have inherited her status as Guardian Nymph of Domino from Marion. **However, many clues seem to point toward Oritel being the royal heir, from him being the only one who openly bears the royal family's crest to his title as king since, if Marion were the one born into the family, Oritel would never be addressed as king as it would imply that he holds authority over Marion. Additionally, he is the current Keeper of the Book of Fate, which is presumably a duty handed down from heir to heir upon rising to the throne. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Female Characters Category:Domino Category:Bloom Category:Daphne Category:Thoren Category:Dragon Flame Category:Fairies Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Company of Light Category:Allies Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters